Human Body Communication is an area that has received interest in recent years. Human Body Communication essentially involves using the body as a physical communication layer between two communicating entities.
Human body communication has for instance been investigated by T. Zimmerman in “Personal Area Network (PAN): Near-Field Intra-Body Communication” Master's Thesis MIT Media Laboratory, September 1995.
The body is as such a medium that differs from person to person. This medium is furthermore heavily influenced by the environment in which it is provided, such as the shoes worn by a person the body of which is used and any metal objects in the vicinity of the body.
This makes it hard to decode signals transmitted through a body.
There is thus a need for improvement in the handling of signals that have been transmitted through a body.